


The Oh's

by stressfangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Post Mpreg, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: Sehun didn't know there's a consequence in forcing his husband to ride the flashy yellow Ferrari.





	The Oh's

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from that tourgram episode where Sehun and Junmyeon went to the racetrack plus if you are a filipino I hope you will have an idea who's the family I'm referring Selu in this fic. 

Despite of being a busy man who own one of the hottest club in the country where the elite people usually party Oh Sehun still never forget to have fun with his husband Luhan and their only child Soohyun, sometimes the family of three will go travel out of the country for the weekend or go to different provinces and enjoy the local activities.  
  
“Say I love you appa,” Sehun told his three years old daughter as he took a random video of her when they were lazing around one afternoon. To say that Sehun loves his daughter is an understatement because this young dad is such a daughter’s fool and always spoils her with everything as long as he knows it’s for the better.  He also loves taking random pictures of Soohyun and post it to his personal Instagram account with witty captions and hashtags in every post however due to the influx of followers of his little girl he and Luhan decided to open an Instagram account of Soohyun where they regularly update.  
  
On the other side, LuHan was a famous tv personality before in China but after marrying Sehun and having a child he became a full-time househusband and not just long time ago he became active in social media especially on Instagram (yes this oh family is such an Instagrammer as what netizen call) and also he’s starting a youtube account where he posts videos about their family travels, when he was with his friends but most importantly videos about his daughter Soohyun and Sehun.  
  
His first video is when SooHyun was still two years old and the two of them was preparing a special dinner for his and Sehun’s fourth wedding anniversary. In that video the father and daughter surprised Sehun a candlelight dinner at their new home and SooHyun was so loud telling her appa to find her and her baba Luhan, the video ends up with Luhan and Sehun kissing and Sehun’s low voice telling Luhan they should give SooHyun a sibling.  
  
Actually, it’s rare for the couple to travel with just the two of them and this is one of that rare moment which Luhan never forget to document. The two decided to travel in LA since Sehun is also closing a new business deal and also to spend alone time with Luhan while they left SooHyun to her grandparents in Seoul.  
  
“I’m sad I miss our baby girl already,” Luhan said it’s been only five hours since they’ve been away but he miss his little princess already and he can’t wait to go home.  
  
“Don’t worry she will be fine with her nana at home and we'll call them once we reach our hotel okay?” Sehun assured his husband before he kisses his head and let him sleep on his chest.    
  
Almost thirteen hours later finally the couple arrives at Los Angeles Intl. Airport, they went directly to their hotel to check-in and rest before they decide to meet with their other friends Kyungsoo and Jongin who are also in the country for their honeymoon. Luhan opens his phone and dialed Sehun’s mom’s number after they talk his mother-in-law give her phone to SooHyun so that she and her baba can talk.  
  
“Hi baby baba misses you already”  
  
“I miss you too baba and appa too, have fun there” his daughter greeted him joyfully.  
  
“we will baby, also be good to nana okay? don’t giver her headache”  
  
“I will baba, I love you and appa also”  
  
After talking Luhan and Sehun sleep for a while, around seven in the evening the couple woke up and went to meet Kyungsoo and Sehun’s cousin Jongin to have dinner and also for the two cousins to discuss their business meeting two days from now. The two couple have the plan to open a new pool club and resto in Seoul and they are partnering with Sehun’s other cousin Junmyeon. While their husbands are busy discussing business Luhan and Kyungsoo are talking about shopping and Luhan giving the younger advice now that he is married.  
  
“So what should we do today?” Sehun asks Luhan few minutes after they woke up, well today is a free day Luhan thinks about shopping but he knows his husband is not a fond of it and so he suggests they should go drive around town and visit few places. With the help of Sehun’s friends they have rented an SUV to use in driving around, they went to a Korean restaurant for breakfast before they headed to Santa Monica beach. The drive wasn’t far but Luhan loves how he can smell the sea breeze as they went closer to the beach and his eyes are shining the moment he saw the Ferris wheel he also never forget to document their trip from the moment they left their hotel room.  
  
“You guys this is my first time in California and I really can’t wait to be on Santa Monica pier, I’ve seen so many videos about this place and look there’s a Ferris wheel” Luhan turn his camera and pointed the Ferris wheel.  
  
“Do you want to ride that babe? we can ride that one if you like” Sehun said this time Luhan turn the camera to face them and put it on the dashboard. Luhan pout yes he wants to but he has a fear of heights and he doesn’t know if he can take it.  
  
“Don’t worry I’m sitting beside you”  
  
“Why are you tempting me babe you know I’m scared”  Sehun just stares at his husband because he knows the later really loves to ride this one.  
  
“Fine, let’s ride that”  
  
Once they have parked their car the married couple walks around the beach Sehun holds Luhan’s hand so tightly like he is so afraid to let him go or like he always reasons out he’s afraid that Luhan will get lost. Luhan on the other hand never forgets to take video footage as they stroll around. While Sehun line up to buy them a ticket for their rides Luhan look Luhan couldn’t help but smile as he saw little kids running around, there are also a lot of couples and other is group of friends, it’s been ten minutes already and Sehun is still not around so he went to the ticketing area to find his husband and it’s not a surprise when he saw many girls checking his husband because how can they not when Oh Sehun stand like a model, quickly Luhan went beside his husband and hug him all of a sudden which earns a quite few gasp from the others.  
  
“Babe you’re so cute when you’re jealous” Sehun teases him before he kisses his husband  
  
“They need to stop checking you out”  
   
  
A day at Santa Monica is never enough for Sehun and Luhan, they had fun with the rides and Sehun successfully let Luhan ride the Ferris Wheel in which Luhan never forget to film. before going back to the hotel the two went to grab some food at a little dinner they saw on their way. With all the things that happened today, Luhan can’t wait to start editing his videos.  
  
The next day Sehun and Luhan has different schedules since it is the day where Sehun have business meetings with his cousins that leave Luhan to spend most of his time today with his friend Kyungsoo. First, they headed to L.A’s luxury shopping area where the two shops at the finest and top brands in town while shopping Luhan never forget to buy clothes for his little girl as well. When it’s almost lunchtime Luhan received a text from Sehun saying that the meeting’s done and they will meet up to have lunch together.  
  
“Hey Sehun have you been to the racetrack I told you last time?” Sehun shook his head he always thinks about the racetrack field his cousin’s talking about but he doesn't know if they should check since he’s not sure if Luhan will like it.  
  
“why don’t we check them out today since we are all here we can bring our husbands too.” Both Kyungsoo and Luhan smile because who doesn’t want to be on a race track and ride those flashy sports car right?    
  
Inside the racetrack, Sehun together with his cousin look for the car they will drive with a couple of cars available to use Sehun is having a hard time between the Red Lamborghini and yellow Ferrari but soon he chooses the latter. While the two are still choosing their husbands are now having fun with the black Ferrari, it was Luhan who drive while Kyungsoo sits on the passenger side.  
  
“Hey look at our husbands until now they still haven’t chosen which car to use,” Kyungsoo told Luhan  
  
“Dude they will just drive them for few minutes why does it take them awhile to choose” The two friends couldn’t help but laughs at their husbands.  As Luhan keeps on driving he decided to speed up a little that causes Kyungsoo and him to scream specially Kyungsoo who sometimes ends up cursing and saying Please slow down I still want to have a baby and Luhan can’t help but laugh.  
  
Once done it is already their husband’s turn to drive around with cars Sehun choose the Yellow Ferrari while Jongin choose the red Lamborghini, Luhan, and Kyungsoo starts to panic when they notice that their husbands start speeding up during their second and final lap although it’s just a friendly race still the two can’t help but worry. After the mini race, Sehun went closer to Luhan and kisses his husband  
  
“I miss you babe,” he said then he told Luhan they should try to ride the car together in which Luhan doubted at first but Sehun never stops convincing him until he agrees.  
  
“babe don’t drive fast okay? remember we need to go back to Seoul alive” Luhan reminds his husband but before they settle inside the car Luhan has already set up his camera on the dashboard and the said camera will be facing them.  
  
On the first few minutes Sehun drives the car in normal speed while he and Luhan talk about what Luhan did earlier with Kyungsoo suddenly he accelerate the speed which causes Luhan to scream.  
  
‘oh my god babe slow down”  
  
Luhan screams again while Sehun starts laughing at his husband he speeds it up more to 200mph. A series of babe, slow down please and darn it Oh Sehun is the only thing that can be heard from Luhan while Sehun chuckles at how cute his angry husband. Luhan quickly runs to Kyungsoo once they finish their laps and ignore his husband the entire time they went back to their hotel.  
  
“Hey babe I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it you look so cute when you’re mad especially when you are cursing,” Sehun said half smiling but still a hundred percent sincere.  
  
“I hate you” Luhan replied and turns to the other side of the bed. Sehun went closer to him and whisper “How about you ride me tonight” Luhan faces his husband and start punching his chest with his smaller hands.  
  
“stupid Sehun doesn't tease me and no I’m not going to ride you”  now it's turning for the younger to whine and apologize to his husband.  
  
“how about let’s deal, if this video reaches 2500 views on youtube within forty-eight hours you posted that’s the time I will accept your apologies and I will ride you” Luhan suggested, Sehun who’s a total whipped agrees quickly.  
  
“So when are you going to post them? Tomorrow?” he excitedly asks Luhan but the latter shook his head.  
  
“I will once we arrive in Seoul”  
  
“But babe that will be five days from now” he whines again  like a little child  
  
“I know and you have to wait for another two days to find out the result” Luhan answers and Sehun ends up pouting.  
  
“Babe you’re so unfair”  
  
“Sehun you almost gave me heart attack earlier” Luhan smiles and kisses Sehun’s lips “now take this as a consequence” helpless Sehun follows his husband and the two went to sleep unfortunately just sleep.  
  
  
  
Xunlu2012: Omg luhan you look so cute when you’re mad  
  
myAbe: Sehun dude you’re so lucky with your husband  
  
foreverfangirl: I love this couple so much    
  
iloveu1314: how I didn’t know an angel like Luhan can curse lol so cute  
  
Luhan and Sehun can’t stop laughing while they read the comment of Luhan’s latest youtube video Luhan who is known as one of the most well-spoken vlogger curses in his video which made his viewers loves him more, it’s been two days since Luhan posted the footage and now they will find out the result they’ve been waiting for.  
  
“Baba why do you keep on screaming?” Luhan explains everything to his three years old girl what happened that time well expect the arguments they had that night.  
  
The time comes and the couple check how many views they had and Luhan’s eyes widen we saw the 5,200 views flashes below his videos this is the first time Luhan reaches more than 2000 views within two days because usually, it will take him a week. Sehun, on the other hand, cannot stop smiling with the result  
  
“Looks like someone’s gonna drive me tonight” he teases.  
  
Little did Luhan know Sehun have posted the youtube link in all of his social media accounts and asks his friends to watch Luhan’s video.

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta :(


End file.
